


Whatever you say but they call it family

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Skywalker Family Drama, We Just Love Each Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: They are close, too close.





	Whatever you say but they call it family

**Author's Note:**

> I love make people puzzled.  
> everyone think they are multiple love,like luke and Vader,Vader and Padme,leia and luke ,etc  
> but it just family.

1.  
这一切的预兆都来自于皇帝有一天忘记关他的全息影像了，直到他当着他们的面喝完了一杯茶，吃完了一个小蛋糕。  
从那一天起，这帝国的智慧就不复存在了。  
又或者，原力觉得这还不够。

2.  
最近义军联盟拥有了一位新来的议员，她得到了蒙和贝尔亲王的热烈欢迎，以她美丽的容貌和亲和的姿态，正确的命令和强大的自信成为了士兵们尊敬的人。  
更别提在那位女士面前，就连天行者指挥官和莱娅公主都会结结巴巴，满面通红。

3.  
维达消失了三个月去整容。  
是的，他真的去了。  
皮耶特指天发誓，当他第一眼看到维达的时候，他足足愣了一分钟，这不是他的长官，不不，不对，这就是他的长官。看那无人能敌的气势，看那无风自动的披风，男人中的男人，就是这脸怎么看怎么才三十多岁。  
还莫名有种熟悉的感觉。

4.  
联盟和帝国陷入了一种诡异的平静，没有大规模的争斗，没有流血冲突，最多是几次摩擦，小的大家互相抄起通讯器骂几句就得了的那种。  
然后帝国发出了谈判申请，举座皆惊，不敢置信，对方指名道姓帕德美议员一定要去。  
落款达斯维达。  
题头亲爱的女士。

5.  
帕德美议员去了，她不仅去了，还带上了天行者指挥官，莱娅公主，打手参谋一应俱全。  
贝尔亲王拉着议员的手忧心忡忡，莱娅公主递给亲王一方手帕态度坚决，而天行者指挥官好像有些莫名的兴奋和激动。  
他真纯洁，这可是谈判，又不是春游。

6.  
有哪里不对。  
他们好像不记得对方是敌人，每个人都表现得很亲近。  
或者说，太亲近了。

7.  
达斯维达朝着帕德美议员径直地走了过去，这位可怕的先生目不斜视，带着摩西分红海的气势走向了那位美丽的女士，莱娅公主站在了他的面前，拦住了他的去路。  
“公主，抱歉，你得排第二。”维达绕开了她，在乐曲响起的时候，正好向帕德美伸出了他的右手，而议员微笑着将酒杯放到一边，握住了维达的手。  
“你总是很准时。”  
“For you,forever.”

8.  
莱娅拉过了旁边的卢克，他们贴在一起跳舞，莱娅的眼睛却盯着那边的维达和议员。  
卢克拉着她让她转了个圈，他的嘴唇亲了亲莱娅的脸颊。  
“嘿，公主，关注我，好吗？”

9.  
肯定没有人看过维达跳舞吧。  
整个舞池只有两对舞伴没有出错，其他人都总是一不小心踩上了对方，对不起的声音此起彼伏。  
毕竟眼睛看着别人跳舞总是容易出错的，应该理解，不是么？  
至少在第二支曲响起的时候，他们没有因为维达邀请莱娅公主而踩了更多次。

10.  
皮耶特对这个很熟悉，维达的爱好之一，飞行竞赛。  
鉴于老板非常人能匹敌，一般他们都是租一个场地让老板自己玩，组织黑色中队观摩，当然啦，例行公事也会问一问有没有人愿意跟着老板飞一飞。  
所以他不应该惊讶，至少，当他看到起跑线上是两架的时候，他早该猜到的，卢克天行者，屈指可数的优秀飞行员，敢于和维达抗争。

11.  
但他没有预料到这个。  
工作人员擅自对天行者的飞船做了变动，当那架飞船在躲避射击的时候，它的后舱爆炸了，飞船瞬间翻滚了起来，摔到了另一边去。  
然后——然后他的老板直接一个大回转，差一点点就会因为向心力不够而一起飞出去，停到了起火的飞船旁边，直接冲了进去。  
哇哦，皮耶特一边大声指挥，一边麻木的在心里感叹。

12.  
昏过去的天行者被抱去了医疗室。  
帕德美议员和公主莱娅立刻被通知了。  
维达尊主亲自做了这些。  
他现在还在医疗室陪着天行者。

13.  
天行者没事，他只是摔晕了还没醒，大概会有几天脑震荡。  
但那个工作人员肯定是死定了。  
这是共识。

14.  
帕德美议员和莱娅公主是坐一辆穿梭机来的。  
然后帕德美议员和维达吵起来了。  
没人敢去听壁角，但医生看见维达抱住了帕德美议员。

15.  
莱娅公主冲过来的时候，头发还是乱的，她坐在天行者的床边。  
维达站在她后面，低声地问了她几句什么。  
公主坚硬的表情融化了一些，她点了点头，没有看维达。  
维达从抽屉里拿出了一把梳子，给莱娅公主梳起了头发，直到恢复了平时的美丽整洁。

16.  
后来医生让他们离开了病房，这一点也不利于病人安静休养。

17.  
天行者醒来之后的第一个通讯打给了维达。

18.  
莱娅很喜欢帕德美议员，她们基本上都黏在一起，有时候，你从背后都有些分不清她们。  
毕竟她们好像是一起买的衣服，总有那么几件长得一样。  
而当她们走在帝国的街上的时候，碰巧也会有不长眼的家伙跳出来，那个时候第一时间能够拔出爆能枪射杀对方的，肯定是莱娅公主。  
帕德美议员则会亲亲莱娅公主的额头，“真是我的好女孩。”

19.  
一架钛战机真的算不上维达尊主最有诚意的道歉礼物，对吧？  
因为他还送了至少二十万的信用条，借了一队501暴风兵维护他们在帝国期间的安全问题，再加上一次私人晚餐。  
20.  
你猜怎么着？  
他们退回了所有的礼物，但是答应了私人晚餐。

21.  
就算是个私人餐会也不代表着完全隔离，至少人们依然挤在餐厅门外，等着看当事人从穿梭机走下来，走进餐厅里面，并翘首以盼会不会搞出什么大事来。  
很遗憾帕德美议员，公主莱娅和卢克天行者穿的很低调，甚至可以说是相当日常，并不具有舞会的政治意味或是工作倾向，仿佛就像是一顿普普通通的晚餐，对方也不是帝国最为可怕的维达尊主而是什么隔壁的邻居一样。  
他们向周围的人们点头，微笑示意，然后走进了餐厅。

22.  
这家餐厅以现场表演为噱头风靡科洛桑很多年了，当然它家数十年以来传承三代不变的口味也是秘诀之一。厨师萨利相当自信自己绝妙的表演手法和精妙的厨艺能够征服这四位堪称当下最为尊贵的四位客人。他放任那些奇怪的暴风兵清空餐厅，盘查监视器和摄像头，竭力平心静气，将表演台放置在四人桌的旁边，精神抖擞准备一展身手。  
直到他见证了什么叫做原力。  
萨利低头看了看自己用四只手花式切水果，又麻木的看了看眼前，刚切好的水果如同被召唤一般漂浮起来，优雅地打了个转，井然有序的排队飘过客人面前，任由客人挑炼。帕德美女士显然被吓了一跳，但她很快露出了惊喜的笑容，甚至没有用刀叉而是直接倾身往前，咬住了那一颗正好路过的玫红莓果。  
后面的一块脆果差点激动地撞翻了前面的奶枣。  
卢克天行者发出了可爱的笑声。

23.  
维达尊主为什么会这么了解帕德美议员的口味，而莱娅公主缘何处处横挑鼻子竖挑眼的针对维达，而事件中心人物帕德美议员只是微笑着看着他们，并仔细地挑了一些餐点递给了卢克天行者并眨眨眼，意味深长地说道，“试试这些，我相信你一定会喜欢的”。  
萨利有种感觉，一种不那么妙的感觉。

24.  
这顿饭的美好气氛并没有维持多久，但好歹撑到了萨利准备甜点的时候，他一心一意的给甜点挤上最后的装饰奶油，下定了心不去听，然而他们的争吵隐隐约约的还是传了过来。  
“……不和我在一起？”维达尊主质问，显然目标直指帕德美议员。  
那位议员脸上常见的笑容也消失了，露出了属于她的坚毅，“你知道我对这个问题的答案，别忘记我是作为联盟的谈判人员前来的。”  
莱娅公主则要比议员狡猾得多，“这个问题反过来能够成立吗，维达尊主？”她一字一句的说，最后那句尊称掷地有声。她的手放到了桌子的下面，卢克天行者瞥了她一眼。  
维达看起来真的生气了，萨利感觉到旁边的刀叉在颤抖，发出一种“擦擦”的声音。  
“我认为现在不是讨论这个的时候。”天行者平静的说道，他把双手交握在一起，“我们都应当理解……是多么来之不易。”他中间骤然放轻的几个字眼模糊不清，但维达似乎被刺了一下，他闭上了嘴，一言不发。  
萨利端上甜点的时候，看到了议员伸手握住了天行者带着皮手套的右手。

25.  
这顿饭，对于萨利来说，当他端上了最后一道甜点的时候就已经结束了。于他而言，这只不过是做了艰难又辛苦的一顿饭，这种考验他经历过，也仍将会经历，而他能做的只不过是好好的做完这顿饭。  
最终餐点的好坏，都决定于客人们各自的心情与处境。  
毕竟，对于客人们而言，这不只是一顿饭。  
（也很可能是掺杂了你爱我，我爱他，他爱她等等错综复杂的关系的风暴）

26.  
如果谁听信了所谓的义军联盟来人和维达尊主有不一样的关系而会出卖义军联盟利益的话，那他一定要来体会一下被莱娅公主和议员怼到失去信心的感觉。  
卢克天行者面露同情之色，他站在一边，显然是对政治不感兴趣。这是那两位女战神的战场，她们所向披靡，意志坚定，和帝国军官你来我往，丝毫不落下风，反倒是把几个缺乏准备匆匆上场的给送下了谈判桌。

27.  
他们当中一个谈判人员憋红了脸，看起来随时要气炸了。议员挑挑眉毛，高傲而不失礼貌请这位下桌冷静一下，也许能够找到什么更能说出口的话而不是漏洞百出的威胁。  
对方愤怒地大吼了一声，刚刚站了起来，却一下变了脸色。  
他张大了嘴，露出惊恐的表情，喉咙里发出“咯咯”的声音，手指毫无用处地抓挠着脖子。人们吓了一跳，震惊地顺着他的视线望过去。一身黑衣的卢克天行者平静地伸着他的手，于虚无之中抓着那可怜的家伙。  
就在那家伙脸色渐渐变青，手指的抓力也放松了下来，有些人恐惧地低下了眼睛的时候，天行者放下了手，那家伙“咚”的倒在了地上，昏厥了。  
“我认为他不太懂谈判桌上的规矩。”天行者向他们这么解释。

28.  
皮耶特并不敢想为什么议员她们会到执行者号上来观摩，也不敢想为什么维达尊主全程陪同。  
……从某种意义上来说，他只知道，那架没送出去的钛战机还是让天行者从上到下摸了个遍，甚至带着莱娅公主出去在空中溜了个弯。

29.  
与此同时，就别问维达尊主和议员在哪里干什么了。  
就算他们换了一身衣服都当做没看见。

30.  
科洛桑最新时尚衣物一览衣橱了解一下，尺寸符合，款式不同，上到熟女风范，下到优雅淑女，额外还有深色男款。  
维达的特工不想说什么，他们只想静静。

31.  
莱娅公主不想静静，她看见的时候脸色铁青。帕德美议员忍不住笑了，往她的嘴唇上亲了亲，在她耳边说了什么，公主的脸色缓和了下来，慢慢地点了点头，走到维达面前。  
“谢谢你的准备，不过我觉得这种事最好不要再来一次了。”  
“当然，若你能提供一个固定的地址，我可以让他们寄过去。”

32.  
“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”

33.  
正所谓古人说得好，谈判无非是坐地起价，漫天还价，东拉西扯，你来我往，攻守兼备，比拼的就是长线作战。  
这只是第一次试探性谈判，双方只需要确认彼此是真的可以谈判即可，其他的都只是一张废纸。  
议员三人的任务基本完成，双方宾主尽欢，于科洛桑最大港口进行最后的告别仪式。  
如果维达尊主不是抓着议员的手久久不肯放开就更好了。

34.  
议员抽出手，解下了脖颈上的一根木刻项链，将它放在了维达尊主的手里，她朦胧的眼睛似乎蕴含千言万语，只有维达能够明白的意义。  
随即议员转身登上了飞船。莱娅公主和天行者姗姗来迟，跟在了她身边。公主抿着嘴，脸色不太开心，似乎有些烦躁，天行者拍了拍她的肩膀，露出了抱歉的表情。  
维达凝视着她们的身影，直到飞船闭合舱门，缓缓升起，踏上了离去的旅程。

……渐渐远去的飞船下方露出了一个小黑点，卢克天行者站在那片空出来的地上对着他们微笑，他走了过来，脸色微红，假装轻松地对维达说，“看来，你要有位长久的客人了。”  
维达猛地拥抱住了天行者。

35.  
“我独自一人。”  
“你再也不会了，我保证。”

+1  
这一切都只和家庭有关。

END


End file.
